Wrath of the Titans
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: A new world doesn't necessarily mean it's a good thing, especially in this instance when Kakashi Hatake clashes worlds with titans. Without the help of his full chakra gauge how can he survive? Well he still has the power of his swords and it's those swords that may guide Kakashi back to his world. HIATUS.


A/N: A crossover! I never thought I'd write one to be honest.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the two animes that I'm going to be writing about.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends, New World and New Enemies

The newly appointed Rokudaime walked through the lonely streets of Konoha with his head down. Doubt filled his head of how he'll be able to raise the village after the Pain Invasion - he failed to protect his comrades - so how can he protect the _whole_ village?

Kakashi sat down in the clearing to calm his pessimistic mind, after all this maybe his last break from the office that awaits him. He stared up at the sky before he pinched the bridge of his nose. '_...Rokudaime, huh?'_

The title doesn't intimidate him, no, far from it. It's just the responsibility placed on him felt too _heavy_ for a _failure_ like him to handle. Yes, he was the prodigy in his generation but you can no longer account that for the mistakes that has already made, that overshadowed his success - or so he thought.

He needed comfort more than ever, that is why in his pouch is a orange,worn out book that awaits to be read. The Hokage gave a light grin of the thought before he reached for his pouch, as he savaged through his grin widened when he gripped the book. Slowly he slipped it out of his pouch. '_Ahh, a good read should get things off my mind. Hopefully.'_

Just when he opened the book, it gave off the smell of crispy pages that has seen the worse of the world. Which is not surprising, he would bring the book _anywhere_. Kakashi flicked through the pages until he reached the page he placed a bookmark in, he let out a perverted laugh before he buried his face in the book.

Yes, this is the _comfort_ he seeks. No questions asked, no speaking just straight up to business.

His visible eye creased before he gave a visible smile through his mask. "Gehehe.." The book never got old, this was gold. It won't get rust and it will always stay _gold_ forever - screw the number of times he's read it - this book is legendary!

Soft footsteps then occurred in the background, making Kakashi jerk back and lower the book from his face. He fixed his uniform and hair properly; just to look presentable. Coolly Kakashi stood up and leaned on the tree with his hands in his pockets, he titled his head to the left to almost peer at the person behind him. "What is it, Naruto?" he asked.

The blond didn't reply nor did he move, only leaned at the other side of the tree. "Ba-chan, may not wake up anymore. That's what the medics are saying." his voice sounded deeper than Kakashi remembered it to be. "Ey, Kaka-sensei..." he began.

"Hm?"

"..Is there any chance you could save ba-chan? Or can she only save herself from the darkness she's in?" Naruto shook his head sulkily as he looked at the dark sky. "You are the Sixth Hokage now."

Kakashi whipped his head away from Naruto and let of a long sigh, "All we can do is believe, that's all we can do. She's not one of the Legendary Sannin for nothing."

His student nodded silently before he pushed himself from the tree, "Ah... well, see you later sensei!" he waved as he walked away from the Hokage, "Don't stay up too long! The village needs you to be one hundred percent tomorrow!"

"Ah, you didn't need to remind me!"

There was a small chuckle in the distance, Kakashi gave a small smile before he took out his book once more. '_You've grown up into a fine shinobi Naruto.'_ he started reading the page he had left off, his eyes then tightened whilst his nose started twitching. "Something smells odd." he started sniffing harder. "Too odd." slowly he took out a kunai. "Naruto!?"

There was no reply. Obviously his student wouldn't play a prank on him.

In frustration Kakashi sliced his thumb before he started weaving seals. "Summoning jutsu!" he slammed his hand on the ground. There was a big smoke before his ninken appeared in front of him. "Pakkun lead the way and sniff out this outsider for me." he gently ordered.

"Got it!" Pakkun raised his paw up before he divided his group into two. "Right, I know I'm not the only one in this platoon that can sense this unpleasant chakra. So I want us to go and find it, understood?"

"Hai!"

Kakashi stared at his ninken who separated to find the ninja behind this disturbing chakra force. "I should set off too." With some slight hesitation, the Hokage inserted his beloved book in his pouch before he followed his sense. '_It's getting more and more disgusting...!'__  
_

With each step he took, the force got stronger and more vile. Something seemed really off, like that day when the Fourth saw his son for the first and last time. '_This can't be... Madara can it?!'_

He just hoped for the best that it won't be that masked man that destroyed his beloved village when he was a teenager. Unfortunately no doubt came in his head, and his mind quickly calculated that it _has_ to be this masked man behind the shadows. Kakashi jumped from on tree to another before he found a lake that shimmered underneath the moon beautifully.

The scene then got ruined when the moon suddenly turned red and the familiar swirl occurred. '_I've been looking for you... Hokage Kakashi.'_

Kakashi jerked back before he looked at the masked man, "Don't tell me, you're here for the Nine Tails again! I won't let you lay one finger on my student!"

Tobi laughed manically as he looked at Kakashi with his eye creased, "You make me laugh... no, and even if I was, you wouldn't stand a chance against me, Rokudaime. I'm here to settle scores with you."

"...Settle?" he repeated in a twisted face; "What do you mean _settle_?! What do _we _have to settle among each other?" Carefully Kakashi got into his fighting stance, ready for any incoming attacks.

The masked man balled his hand into a fist before he charged at Kakashi. "It doesn't matter! But in order to understand me you will face a new nightmare! Let's see if you really have changed and if you really are willing to save your comrades now!"

"...!" Kakashi threw several kunais only to witness it go through him. "Raikiri!" he screamed with electricity running on his palm as he ran faster towards the intruder.

Tobi's eye then gave another swirl before he disappeared in front Kakashi. "Behind you!" he warned with his index and middle finger raised. "..I now welcome you to a new world, Rokudaime. Survive this challenge and you can go back to this ridiculous world of yours. That's if you _live!_"

A bright light shone behind Tobi that blinded Kakashi severely. '_What-What is this?!'_ he covered his eyes with his hand as he gritted his teeth. The light didn't stop shining until he felt himself get turned upside down. "N-Nani?!"

The white light gradually disappeared and Kakashi's pupils shook when he saw different buildings and huge monsters that roamed the city. "What on earth?" He looked down and saw he wasn't on the ground - he was falling fast. '_What to do?'_

He tried to flip back but it was useless, the gear strapped on him seem to weigh him down. "At this rate...!" he gasped when his landing was expected sooner when he hit a scaffolding, he turned himself around and covered his face with his arms to block off any further pain.

The thin scaffolding broke in pieces when Kakashi dropped on it, but instead of feeling no pain - he felt the nine yards of pain like he was a delicate toddler again. '_What just happened?'_ Kakashi's eyes started to get blurry and his body became numb. '_Am I in Konoha?'_ After a few seconds of fighting his fate, Kakashi's body caved in and welcomed the black screen in his head.

* * *

'_Kakashi!'_

The voice didn't register in his mind, who could have found him? The Sixth Hokage tried his best to open his eyes but it was no use; they felt so heavy and he felt so weak.

'_Kakashi!'_

Who was calling him and how come it was so persistent? The voice kept on calling him and calling him before another voice pitched in saying the name: Mikasa.

'_Mikasa?'_ That name didn't sound familiar also, where is he? Yeah many questions spiraled in his mind and many flashbacks after it. Everything seemed to flash too fast he couldn't register it.

'_...I now welcome you to a new world, Rokudaime. Survive this challenge and you can go back to this ridiculous world of yours. That's if you_ live!'

That's right, the wretched man appeared and he said something about a new world that he has to experience and survive in! So this isn't Konoha - he knew something felt odd - this is a new world.

With some more effort Kakashi felt his body sit up and his eyes slowly open, he groaned when the sunlight drew his eyes' attention. He blocked it off with his hand before he massaged his temple. "Where am I?" he whispered.

"Can't you remember Kakashi?" a blond man with blue eyes asked him. "We're in Wall Trost and we're fighting Titans till backup arrives!" he shook Kakashi violently, "Oi snap out of it, you must remember something!"

A raven-haired woman with fairly light skinned pulled the blond away from him with force before she knelt down in front of him, "..Kakashi do you remember us?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi shook his head silently before he looked around. "I don't remember what happened here.." he whispered slowly before his eyes caught a glimpse of another man who stared at him closely. "Who are you?"

The girl sighed before she shook her temple, "I'm Mikasa, this is Eren." she pointed at the brown haired boy who had piercing emerald eyes, "And the blond over there is Armin. We are fighting to survive here Kakashi! What happened to you before, do you remember?"

"No."

* * *

_Flashback of what (apparently) happened._

Mikasa ran on the rooftops while she watched Eren and Armin run on the other side. She looked up ahead and jumped to another rooftop, her eyes then shook when she felt a loud rumble and a shadow loomed over her. "What...!"

The titan was staring down at her with a eerie smile plastered on to his face. He quickly attempted to grab Mikasa in one go but missed when she jumped back. His face darkened before he tried again - but the result was the same: failure.

Mikasa jumped up before she shot the titan with her hook from her 3D movement gear. She got her swords out but her steel wire that connected her and the titan together snapped, causing her instability in air. "Damn it!" she looked up and saw the titan's hand above her, with some quick instincts Mikasa stabbed his palm and jumped to a nearby roof.

She looked at the titan who now looked unfazed with her attack, she raised the red scarf wrapped around her neck and got ready for the titan's attack. Before the titan could attack a silver flash appeared and then blood gushed out from the nape of the titan. '_Is that..!'_

Kakashi zoomed past her before he swerved left and right to dodge the eight meter class titans. He looked over his shoulder to count how many titans were chasing him. He grinned before he steered himself towards a tall church bell.

Everyone seemed to rush too much these days, he scanned the town before his eyes wavered when he felt the tall, stone church bell shake. "..Huh?" He looked down below and saw a couple of five meter titans punching the wall. "Shit!" Kakashi quickly jumped fromthe church, only to feel the support from his movement gear disappear. "It's ran out already?!"

* * *

Eren stood up and looked at the incoming titans, "All of our 3D movement gear are now brand new so I suggest we get a move on before we get eaten alive." he looked at Armin, "We are going to set off and look for everybody else, you and Mikasa try to find some people who are alive or unconscious." he ordered before he looked over his shoulder. "I am trusting you."

Kakashi nodded even though he had no clue how the 3D movement gear works. Slowly he got back up on his feet and looked at the gear strapped around his hips. "Right... although I don't know what's going on I'll try my best to complete this mission."

Armin smiled at him before he looked at Eren, "Well, we'll see you guys later!" he waved at them before he jumped off with Eren by his side.

The two now stood alone on a rooftop, Mikasa looked at Kakashi before she patted him on the shoulder, "Let's go too, Kakashi!" she encouraged before she turned round to the village.

This world seemed hell on earth to Kakashi and he just got here. How can he possibly get out of this world - no scratch - that how can he survive this world?! Kakashi looked down and saw a red scarf around his neck - like in his ANBU days. '_So I'm already in a different attire, huh?'_

He looked at Mikasa who seemed to be looking around for anyone within their distance, she sighed before she looked over her shoulder, "Right break time is over. Let's go!" she jumped off and used her movement gear.

Kakashi ran with all of his might before he jumped off the building, at the right time he used his movement gear when he hooked it on a nearby building. He swerved past it before he jumped back up on the rooftop, he breathed heavily as he looked at the chaos caused around him. Nearly every building had been destroyed and massive titans roamed around like they were nothing but ants. '_So this is hell, huh?'_

Mikasa looked behind her and saw Kakashi, who was trailing behind her, "I thought you would have gone straight past me now!" she shouted at him before she jumped to another building.

"Why is that?" Kakashi shouted back before he activated his movement gear to boost himself up to higher ground.

His teammate laughed before she gave him a smile, "You're known as the _Silver Flash _here! You're the fastest recruit and you are the best we've got! Have you forgotten that?"

The nickname they have given him made him grow bitter: Silver Flash - is the masked man asking for a rage from him because he can get one right now - that nickname is just like his sensei's! No one dares to create another cheap nickname like that!

Kakashi seemed to distracted with his inner problems that he lost control with his gear. "WO-WOAH!" He skidded on the roof before he fell down in a alleyway.

Mikasa jumped back before she looked down. "Kakashi, are you alright?"

With a low groan, Kakashi sat up before he slowly stood back up, he massaged his temple before he sighed. "Yeah, I'm good!" The gear seems to be harder to control than he'd thought. After all he isn't from this world - they don't need _gears_ to get from one place to another. Speaking of his world can he still function his chakra gauge?

Slowly he placed his hands together and closed his eyes, '_Gather enough... and concentrate..' _he opened his eyes slowly and felt a tiny amount of chakra flow through his body. "So Tobi had some courtesy to allow me to use a small amount of chakra, how thoughtful."

His thought was then put on hold when a strong gush of wind violently headed towards him as building began to crash down. "What the hell?!" With his gathered chakra Kakashi jumped up from the wall of the house before he launched himself up to safety. "Mikasa, what just happened?" he asked.

"WATCH OUT!" she shouted before she pushed him back down. "The abnormal titan that ate Thomas!" she growled, "Stay safe for a while Kakashi!" she then jumped up into mid-air before she started hunting the titan that jumped over them.

Kakashi remained on the ground startled with how fast things are now progressing. He inhaled before he exhaled deeply, he tried to keep his calm and he tried to lower the number of beats his heart is giving. He can't help but admit, this is scaring him to death - giants killing them like they are nothing is just absurd.

"HELP ME!"

The voice sounded to familiar and it registered in Kakashi's head, he whipped his head to his left. He saw a brown haired girl with matching brown eyes, she had two rectangular, purple markings on her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, and pants with brown boots. "...Rin..!" he gasped only to flinch when the ground shook violently.

"HELP ME!

Kakashi saw a 15 meter class titan chasing her in joy, he wielded his swords before he rushed towards her. "Hurry! Get out of here!"

_"Let's see if you really have changed and if you really are willing to save your comrades now!"_

"Damn that Tobi!" he growled before he removed his movement gear, then gathered all of his chakra on his feet before he launched himself up to the titan, to his surprise the titan ducked down. Kakashi looked down and saw the titan grab the girl that looked a lot like Rin. "Bastard!" he growled as he headed straight down.

His mind then started flashing memories in his mind, memories in this made up world and memories in his Gaiden days. Kakashi lost his sight and ended up falling on the ground. "TOBI YOU BASTARD!"

Screams filled his ears, making him flare his eyes open once more. "Not yet, I'm not going to fail!" he gripped one of the swords in his hand before he gathered enough momentum to throw it directly at its eye. "That should buy me time!" Quickly Kakashi rushed back to his movement gear and wielded it back on again.

Once he strapped it on once more, he attached his steel hooks on the titan's chest and launched himself towards him. As he gushed towards the titan information flooded his head. '_Slicing his nape is the only way!_' Kakashi swerved to the right to get a better view of the titan's nape. Just as he was about to pierce it, the titan showed its face again, showing his eye growing back. _  
_

Fear drowned Kakashi's soul again and instead of slashing the titan his steel wire was grabbed and was pulled aside. The balance Kakashi had depleted and it made him hit the rubble of concrete beside the titan. His body then refused to move and all he could do was watch - watch and relive the experience of losing Rin (in a total different scenario).

His eyes widened before it watered when he saw _Rin_ plead for his help before she was decapitated by the titan and eaten straight away. Kakashi was speechless, he just let her life slip away from him again.

When the titan turned to him, Kakashi's body seemed to have its own life since he stood up without his actual command. '_You really have pissed me off, Madara!'_ he gripped his swords before he activated his movement gear once more. He spun around to dodge the titan's hand before he swerved past him to get another view of his nape.

With the rage deep inside the silver-haired man, his eyes flared when he swooped down towards him.

_Fight. Fight. Win. Live!_

He drew his hands back before at the right moment he slashed the titan's nape with his merciless strength. The blood calmed his raging soul and he felt satisfied with the attack he had just launched. When the titan's frail body fell on the floor, Kakashi stayed on it with his eyes tightened and darkened face - the pleasure of killing the titan seemed to be to good.

_'I won't forgive you for this Madara! Using my already fallen comrade in this wretched world of yours. I won't allow it! I **will get out of here!**'_

* * *

A/N: I am no expert in the field of Attack on Titan but give me some time to polish some moves and other things! I swear things will get better from chapter two and then. I am hoping to make this into at least 20 or 30 plus chapters. Just to let you guys know.

**Exciled3**


End file.
